This invention relates to the field of paint pumps having an inlet check valve. In the past, such paint pumps have frequently experienced an inlet check valve stuck in the closed position, because of inadequate cleaning from a prior use. When paint remains in the inlet check valve, the movable element (typically a ball) is adhered to the seat, and inlet suction of the pump is often inadequate to break the adhesion. In the past, such a condition was evidenced by the pump failing to draw paint from a reservoir, and required disassembly of the inlet check valve to free the movable element from the seat, causing inconvenience and delay to the pump operator.
The present invention addresses and overcomes the problem of a stuck inlet valve by providing an automatic inlet check valve release, which operates to break any such adhesion between the movable element and the seat automatically each time the pump is readied for operation.